Numerous circuits have been proposed for monitoring burner flames to prevent fuel from being delivered after the flame has been extinguished. The prior art devices typically lack true fail-safe design or do not respond quickly to circuit component failures.
When components in these devices fail, fuel can be delivered in the absence of a flame causing a build-up of fuel which could explode.